


Ready

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Breeding, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Jared, Pet Names, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jensen is tired of hiding the truth. Yes, their jobs are important, but after twelve years of hiding - it's time to come out. And they want to do it in an unforgettable way.





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2017  
> Square Filled: Impregnation
> 
> A/N: In this world, omega males cannot impregnate anyone - female or otherwise. This is semi-non-au - the J's are still actors on SPN, have taken their wives as covers, and have their children. Set during the hiatus between s12 and s13

Jensen sniffed, wrinkling his nose. “I hate that cologne – do you have to wear it when we’re alone?” He complained, looking up as Jared entered the room, fixing his shirt.

“I’m going out for a little while. I promise I’ll shower when I get back.”

Jensen shook his head, rising and pressing a chaste kiss to Jared’s lips. “Don’t worry about it. You have to do what you have to do. I understand.”

“I still feel bad. Can’t even scent your mate the way you should.”

“I knew what I was getting into. What do you have to do today?” He asked, taking a step back and settling back down at the computer.

“I need a new duffle bag.”

Jensen nodded, then scowled, looking back at Jared, who raised his brows. “Remember? Mine got torn? Convention this weekend?”

“Shit, right.”

Jared’s eyes narrowed. Jensen lowered his gaze a little; he knew what that expression was. It was strange – after knowing each other for so long – even as an alpha, Jensen found himself submitting at times to his mate.

“What’s on your mind?” Jared asked.

“Nothin’.” There was the question he’d been dreading. He heard the thump of Jared’s knees hitting the ground, the shuffle of his jeans against carpet as he crawled up to Jensen, tucking his head down to look up at him.

“Don’t lie to me,” he sing-songed, resting his chin on Jensen’s knee. “I know that grumpy face. What’s wrong?”

“Same old, Jay. Go get your shopping done, I’ll make sure our stuff is ready to go for Phoenix.”

Jared pouted and Jensen grimaced, looking away. He looked back when Jared whined softly, his expression softening. “Don’t.”

“You’re tracking my heats again, aren’t you?” Jared asked softly. Jensen shifted, wanting to pull back, but not wanting to hurt his mate.

“Go off your pills. Screw them all—You’re _my_ mate. You shouldn’t have to fake being an alpha just to make Hollywood happy. You’re almost—If we don’t have pups of our own soon it’s gonna be too late.”

“We’ve got pups, Jack.”

“I know, and I love them. _You_ didn’t birth them though. I know you want it as bad as I do. I saw you last week.”

The small smile faded from Jared’s face. “Saw me doing what?”

“In the bathroom. You had the pills and you were crying. I know you want pups as bad as I do. Your own.”

Jared pulled back, standing slowly and shaking his head. “We can’t.”

Jensen followed him up, grabbing his face. “We can. Just go off the pills. No one needs to know it wasn’t an accident. We’ve been so busy and pressured and – You just forgot. Keep wearing the cologne, hide your scent as long as you can—Just… You’ll be going into heat when we have a month off. The timing is perfect.” He knew he was begging, his voice taking on a desperate, tearful edge.

“What about the show?” Jared whispered, letting his nose brush over Jensen’s.

“Sam’s an omega too. They can just write in a one night stand and have him give up the pup. They can work around it, they have before in other shows.”

Jared whimpered, his eyes slipping shut. Jensen mouthed over his pulse and up, nipping his earlobe.

“I know you want pups too, Jared—Let me give them to you. Let me breed you.”

“Fuck— Let me—Let me think about it, okay? Over the weekend. I promise, I’ll give you answer the day we get back from Phoenix, okay?”

Jensen nodded, nuzzling Jared’s neck. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Jared asked, wrapping his arms around Jensen’s back.

“Pushing. I just—“

“Sometimes I need a push. You’re being open with me, that’s what’s important. Do you need me to pick you up anything while I’m out?”

“Not me, but we’re getting all six tonight – we need some snacks for the older ones.”

“Sure, I’ll get something.” Jared kissed him hard before taking a step back and pulling on his jacket.

“You reek of me,” Jensen warned, leaning against the wall. Jared shrugged.

“We’re best friends. I still smell alpha.” Jared blew a kiss before walking out.

 

Jensen sat down, dragging the calendar over. He began to count weeks. He knew Jared had four day heats – but they were softened with his suppressants. This one would be intense and long. They’d need Gen and Nee to take the kids – Jared wouldn’t be able to do much more than lie in bed or eat.

And if they could conceive… He counted the time down week by week, his heart pounding in his chest when his finger landed at the six-month mark. It would be perfect. No one knew why omega males had shorter gestation periods than beta or omega females – twenty-four weeks instead of thirty-eight – but Jensen had never been happier about it. Now, if only Jared would agree to it.

It was a big fuck-you to the people that had been paying their salaries for the past twelve years and Jensen knew it, but he was tired of it. And he knew Jared was too. They hadn’t signed up for this. They loved the show and the fans and the costars – but they were supposed to be out by now. They were supposed to be done with the hiding and the wives and Jared’s playing alpha male, but things kept coming up. New excuses that their managers would throw at them, convincing them to wait just a _little_ longer… Jensen was tired of waiting.

 

But, as fate would have it, Jensen would be waiting just a little longer. When Jared got home that evening, three infants and three toddlers in tow – along with enough food to feed a small army – both men were too busy to even think about the proposition, let alone discuss it. And then it was convention weekend; hurried, sleepy kisses were about all that either could manage with the long Sunday both had. Back to Texas – more rushing.

Their managers were cracking down. They were getting too relaxed, fans were noticing things. Jensen wanted to flip the metaphorical table and scream: _let them notice_! _Let them see the truth! We’re tired of hiding!_ But he smiled and bit the bullet, doing just enough to show he truly was a happily married heterosexual alpha with his equally happily married, heterosexual alpha best friend. 

 

Jensen had barely thought about Jared’s impending heat or the question he asked weeks ago until Jared flopped down on the couch next to him one night, nearly a week after the convention. His nose twitched.

“You smell funny.”

Jared snorted, scrolling through his phone. They had a blissfully child free night – welcomed after the insane schedule they’d had lately.

“I mean it. Did you change your shampoo or something?”

“What do I smell like?” Jared asked, finally looking over. Jensen leaned close, letting his nose graze the curve of Jared’s neck. He didn’t miss the little huff and groan Jared gave.

“You—“ Jensen pulled back, his eyes wide. “You smell like _you_. Jay—“

“I stopped my pills the day after the convention. I—I thought about it and I know you’re right. Danneel is gonna take the kids for the week. And… I’m probably a day or two out from my heat, it could be different cause this is the first strong one after so many years. Do you still want this, Jensen?”

Jensen swallowed hard. He leaned forward, nuzzling against Jared’s throat and inhaling deeply. His body reacted immediately, hardening completely in his jeans, his heart racing a mile a minute.

“Yes. I’ve never wanted anything more.”

“They’re gonna be _pissed_ ,” Jared whispered, wrapping his arms around Jensen. Jensen pushed him down, nipping over his throat.

“Just say we got distracted. They’ve been pushing the bearding stuff hard, six kids – nothing they can do about it.”

Jared laughed a little, sliding his hands under Jensen’s shirt and squeezing his back. “You can’t breed me yet, Jensen—Haven’t gone into heat.”

“Mm… Practice,” Jensen mumbled, nipping Jared’s Adam’s apple. Jared gasped, but pulled his hands free and set them on Jensen’s chest, giving him a firm push back. Jensen blinked, forcing his vision to clear.

“I need to know something.”

“What?”

“We have six. Do we _really_ want one, or two—more?”

Jensen wet his lips, considering. After a moment he nodded. “If you do, I do. I love every one of our kids. They’re perfect. But I want a part of you too.”

“You know I don’t care that they aren’t my blood.”

“I know, and you’re an amazing father for that. But I care. It won’t quite be yours, mine, and ours – but it’ll be something. We can handle another few. If you want them.”

“I’ve wanted to carry your pups since 2005.”

Jensen laughed a little. “I’ll do my best.”

Jared grin faded slowly, the corners of his mouth turning down into a delicate reverence, eyes never leaving Jensen’s face. Jensen’s own smile grew at that, soft around the edges as he looked down at the man he’d fallen in love with so many years ago. It was a whirlwind, Jensen had never imagined he’d fall for someone like Jared.

When they met, Jared had been taking suppressors. Jensen didn’t actually know he was an omega until they’d gotten ready to sleep together and Jared didn’t need lubrication – he’d always just assumed he was a particularly flamboyant bisexual beta, as most betas tended to be.

As the show gained popularity and the public eye fell more on the two leads, their managers and producers began pushing a public wedge deeper between them, forcing Jared to use more alpha pheromones and finding them both gorgeous women to cover their trail.

No one could know Jared was an omega – it would ruin everything. Omegas couldn’t impregnate anyone, male or female, regardless of ranking. The male omegas were almost always gay. Beta – Jared could pass as a young, straight actor, but not as an omega, not back then.

Today, omega actors were more common, and even touted as hugely important – but still their managers held back. Twelve years they’d been lying to fans. What would people think? The ratings would tank, the show would be cancelled – Jared and Jensen had heard it all. They didn’t believe it, not really. But it wasn’t their say.

 

As Jensen curled up around Jared that evening, the scent of their sex unhindered by the medication, he knew they would be taking a stand. People – managers and some fans – would be furious, as Jared had worried. But Jensen knew it was their time.

 

The smell shocked Jensen at first. He was rinsing off his toothbrush a day later when it hit his nose - thick and sweet, all Jared. Jared like he hadn't smelled in years. His head snapped up and he spotted him through the mirror, leaning in the doorway. He was nude, his chest and face nearly dripping with sweat. His fingers were wet where he was white knuckle gripping the doorframe. 

"Jensen..."

Jensen let his eyes slip down slowly to Jared's cock, red and hard, bobbing lightly with each twitch of Jared's body. His thighs were soaked, slick running down the quivering muscles. 

"It hit you hard," Jensen commented, his hands in tight fists. 

"Please. I need it." 

Jensen turned slowly. His cock was already hard, his shorts tented out obscenely. The scent of his mate's heat was awakening every sense in his body.

"What do you need?"

Jared whined. "You know what."

"But I want you to say it."

Jared sank to his knees, crawling over to Jensen. He mouthed over his cock, close to tears. 

"Your knot. Your cock, your come, your pups-- _Please_ Jensen."

"Go get in bed, Jay, I'll make it feel better."

Jared rose, rushing out of the bathroom.  Jensen took a second to compose himself. He knew he needed to relax or this wouldn't be good for either of them. 

When he was sure he could stay calm, Jensen walked into the bedroom. Jared put that calmness to the test almost immediately. He was on all fours on their bed, thighs spread wide. Four fingers were buried in his hole, slick running down his hand and thighs. 

"Jay."

Jared look back and moaned weakly. He pulled his fingers free and flopped his chest down, using his hands to hold his ass open. 

"Alpha."

Jensen settled behind Jared, dipping two fingers into his fluttering, relaxed hole. "Does it hurt, omega?"

"Yes, it hurts so much. I need your knot. I forgot how much heats hurt, please--"

"Shh, relax, Jared. Gonna give my needy little omega what he needs." He stripped his boxers off, squeezing the base of his cock. 

Jared turned around lapping at Jensen's cock head. 

"Oh, fuck, Jared-- Keep that up and I'll knot on your face."

"Taste so good, Jensen. Smell so good," Jared mumbled, nuzzling against Jensen's trimmed pubic hairs.

"Present, omega." 

Jared whined but turned back, sticking his ass out as far as he could manage. Jensen leaned down, sliding his tongue in slowly. He smirked when he heard Jared’s gasp, his ass rewarding Jensen with another gush of slick onto his tongue as he ate him out. He held tight to Jared’s ass, barely able to hold him still as he ground back on his face, searching for more stimulation. "Please!" Jared finally sobbed.

Jensen settled against Jared's hips, folding over his back. He ground his cock against the slick crack of his ass, mouthing over his shoulder.

"I need it," Jared panted.

"You know you sound like a slut, begging like this."

Jared looked at him, his eyes dark with lust. "I feel like a slut right now. I will do _anything_ to hang off your knot for the rest of my heat."

Jensen shuddered at Jared's words. He tilted his hips back until his tip caught on Jared's rim.

"As you wish, slut." He slid home, grinning at the high squeal it pulled from Jared's mouth. He began to fuck into him right away, holding Jared's hands down with his own on the bed. 

"I'm not gonna pull out. I will knot you, Jared. Over. And. Over," Jensen growled in his ear. "Gonna fill you with come. You're getting pregnant this weekend, Jay. Hear me? I'm giving you pups of your own."

Jared dropped his face onto the mattress. His ass clenched around Jensen and he screamed, muffled with the blanket as he came for the first time during his heat, untouched. Jensen held onto him, gently grinding his hips forward as Jared’s body shook with his orgasm. When Jared began to push back against him, Jensen picked up a slow pace, steadily increasing as Jared asked for more.

Soon the wet slap of Jensen’s hips and Jared’s ass, the squeak of the bed under them, and the twin grunts and whimpers from both men filled the bedroom with sounds, punctuated with moments of almost pure silence, Jensen’s soft panting and Jared’s pleading, begging for more, again, deeper, harder—

Jensen shouted Jared’s name, digging his short nails into his hips. He could feel his knot growing, catching on Jared’s fluttering rim.

“Jay—“

“Do it,” Jared panted, pushing himself backwards to meet Jensen’s thrusts. “Knot me.”

Jensen snarled, leaning forward. His teeth clamped down on Jared’s shoulder, fitting perfectly against the mating mark from so many years ago. His knot expanded the rest of the way, tying them together. Jared’s hips jerked, clenching around Jensen’s cock. He groaned Jensen’s name, reaching up to hold the back of Jensen’s neck as he came again, his entire body quivering with the feeling.

The two collapsed, Jared’s back to Jensen’s chest, breathing hard. Jensen knew it’d be a good thirty minutes at least before his knot deflated – probably more considering how his body responded to Jared’s heat – so he began to stroke back Jared’s hair, murmuring into his ear to sleep, let his body rest, needed all the rest he could get if he was gonna end up pregnant—

Jared was sleeping within five minutes, and Jensen drifted off soon after.

 

Jensen awoke alone in bed nearly two hours later. Jared’s side of the bed was cold, but Jensen could still smell that sickly sweet need. It worried him that Jared wasn’t close by – he prayed he hadn’t decided to try and go out. Forgoing clothes, Jensen padded through the house, sniffing the air every few seconds. He finally padded down to the basement and scowled. Jared was stretched out on the couch, face down and clad in only a pair of his Saxx. One leg was folded onto the couch, the other hanging off it, knee almost on the floor. He was sleeping, if the snores told Jensen anything.

Jensen walked up to him, sliding a hand down over his ass. He scowled when he felt it. A plug. Jared had to be aching something awful if Jensen could smell him from the bedroom with a plug in. He tugged his boxers down and spread Jared’s ass, his mouth watering at the sight. Jared’s rim was fluttering around the plug even in his sleep, the shining silver of the base complimenting his tanned cheeks perfectly. Jensen reached out and grabbed it, tugging twice before it slid from Jared’s hole, followed by a trail of slick and come from their last encounter. Jared whimpered in his sleep, arching his back up.

“Jay.” Jensen shook Jared’s shoulder. His eyes fluttered open and he looked back.

“Jensen—I need you,” he whispered.

“Yeah, of course—Why’d you leave the bed?” Jensen asked, helping Jared settle onto the couch, his thighs spread and ass raised.

“I—Woke up a while ago. Needed a knot. But you looked so peaceful, I didn’t wanna wake you,” Jared murmured, nuzzling against the couch while Jensen slipped two fingers into his hole. “Figured I’d go work out, it could take the edge of, used a plug so I wouldn’t lose your come, and I guess I dozed off again.”

Jensen leaned down, pressing a kiss to the small of Jared’s back. “Well, you’re very sweet for thinking of me, but Jared—This is _your_ weekend. If you need a knot, I’m there to give it to you, no matter how peaceful or busy or whatever I look, okay?”

Jared smiled a little and nodded. “I just—I don’t know. We’re always so busy.”

“Well we’re not now,” Jensen whispered. He pulled his fingers free and slicked his cock before sliding into Jared slowly. “Right now it’s just you and me, working on adding to our family,” he murmured as he began to thrust.

Jared sighed contentedly, his eyes slipping shut. He relaxed against the couch, letting Jensen tug his body this way and that.

“It was starting to really hurt, huh?” Jensen panted. Jared nodded.

“It’s like this _twist_ in my stomach—Burns and aches and the only thing that can relax it is – well—“

“A knot,” Jensen began to rub Jared’s lower back as he thrust in.

“Your cock in general helps,” Jared admitted. “It goes away completely for a few minutes when I’m knotted but—It relaxes a little when you’re just inside me.”

“Well, let’s get this taken care of then,” Jensen said. He tightened his grip on Jared’s hips and began to fuck into him in earnest, pleased by the loud squeals and cries of pleasure from Jared under him. He felt his knot swelling all too soon and flipped them so he was sitting on the couch. He dragged Jared over him so he was facing him. Jared grinned, his shaggy hair plastered to his forehead with sweat.

“Lazy,” he teased, slamming himself down on Jensen’s cock at the same moment he mashed their mouths together in a kiss that was more teeth than lips. 

Jared rose Jensen until his knot caught fully and Jensen came, his hips arching and a snarl tearing from his throat. He felt Jared’s come splashing onto his stomach at the same time, hot and sticky. Jared’s fingers bit into his shoulders, panting his name. 

Jared laughed when their orgasms had faded enough that they could focus. Jensen’s cock still twitched inside him; he’d be spurting out smaller and smaller ropes of come the entire time they were tied. Jared’s cock jumped each time, dribbling weakly down the softening shaft.

“What’s so funny,” Jensen murmured, stroking Jared’s hair back.

“I don’t think we’ve fucked like this since about season three.”

“What do you mean?”

“More than once in a day.”

“Well—Season three was when you started those extra suppressants and Alpha hormones. Your heats weren’t bad enough to lay you up like they were before.”

“I missed it, you know. For a long time, whenever we’d untie during those pathetic heats I knew I wouldn’t need you like I used to – not in that way. Things got so busy—“

Jensen looked down at Jared, snuggled against his chest like he wasn’t six foot four.   
“Hey—Jared—Do you resent me for that? For not taking care of you during those times?”

“No, no—We both got busy. We weren’t kids anymore—Mindless fucking and rutting for a week—There was no need.”

“I’m sorry,” Jensen whispered.

“For what?”

“I didn’t know. I should’ve known. You’re my mate and you’ve been hurting like this for nine years. Shit—I—“ Jensen wrapped his arms tightly around Jared, nuzzling down against the crook of his neck. “You deserve better.”

“I’m mated with the man I love. We’ve got six beautiful pups, we’re trying for more right now. We’ve got an amazing job and perfect friends… Our life is weird, Jack. But I wouldn’t change it.”

Their eyes met and Jared smiled. It was that soft, flirtatious smile that Jensen first fell in love with back when they were barely twenty and too young to know anything. He couldn’t help but grin in return, cupping Jared’s face and dragging him in for a kiss. It was slow this time, lazy and easy. Their tongues danced together in a rhythm learned a decade ago, familiar tastes and feelings still making Jensen’s stomach do little flips.

Jared’s teeth grazed his bottom lip as he pulled back. Jensen’s cock gave another little twitch.

“Trying to make me hard before I’m even soft?” He teased. Jared tucked his bottom lip between his teeth, looking up at Jensen through his hair.

“I did say I wanted to spend my whole heat hanging off your knot. Best way to make sure you knock me up. Only way that can happen is, you know… If we _stay_ tied.”

Jensen chuckled, reaching between them. He grabbed Jared’s cock, giving it a stroke before letting it thicken in his hand.

“We can sure try, Jay. Come here.” Jensen kissed him again, fingers buried in his hair. This was going to be a _fun_ weekend.

***

“I feel like shit, go _away_ ,” Jared snapped. Jensen winced, pulling back a little.

“Jay—“

“I’m gonna kick you in the balls, Jen. Please. Ten minutes to make sure I’m not gonna puke all over, okay?”

“Are you sure it’s not—“

“It’s too early, I already told you.” Jared climbed out of bed, wiping his brow and making his way slowly toward the dresser.

“It’s been three weeks. And we have the convention this weekend, Jared. If you aren’t—“

“I know, there’s a risk of me going into heat. I’ll be okay.”

“You can’t take a suppressant if we don’t know.”

“I know!” Jared snapped. Jensen cringed a little. He sighed softly, his shoulders relaxing.

“I’m sorry for sounding like such a dick. I just—I helped Nee and Gen through both of their pregnancies, with all of the kids. I know what it should look like.”

“You know what a beta and omega female pregnancy looks like. You’ve never been around a pregnant omega male. Please, let me just get a pregnancy test. If it’s negative, you can kick me in the nuts and never let me knot you again. Please, Jared.”

Jared pulled on his clothes before turning and leaning his hip on the dresser. “Why would I punish myself?” He joked, and Jensen smiled a little.

“I’ll be back in fifteen minutes.”

“I’ll be here. Probably still puking my guts out because I have the stomach flu.”

Jensen’s smile drooped a little. Jared took his hands. “Hey— I know want this breeding to have taken. I do too. But remember I’m getting older and so are you. It might take a few tries. It’s okay.”

Jensen sighed softly. He nodded, letting Jared tilt his chin up and kiss him.

“Go get the test, it can’t hurt.”

***

“How long does it take?” Jensen asked through the bathroom door.

“Two minutes, stop pacing, I can hear it all the way in here.”

“I’ve literally held you up and aimed your dick while you were trying to piss drunk before – I don’t know why you won’t let me in,” Jensen complained.

“This is different. And you sucked at aiming, I still got piss on my jeans.”

“What did you think I was aiming for?” Jensen teased. The bathroom was silent for a moment before Jared threw open the door.

“You’re an ass. I had to wash those jeans like six times before I couldn’t smell the piss anymore.” Jensen shrugged.

“I told you not to get that hammered. Now lemme in with you.” Jared stuck his tongue out at Jensen, slamming the door shut just as he leaned forward, trying to bite it.

“I’ll show you when it’s done!” He called through it.

 

Jensen was sitting on the bed, strumming his fingers on his knee when the bathroom door opened. He leapt to his feet, searching Jared’s face for any clues that would give away the results of the test.

“Jay?” He finally asked when he could find nothing.

Jared wet his lips, stepping forward slowly. He stopped in front of Jensen and looked into his eyes, smiling almost sadly.

“I think… We should call the managers… They’re gonna wanna know about this.” He held up the pregnancy test, two bright pink lines displayed in the little square.

Jensen’s whole body went numb, and then hot. He felt a grin spreading across his face not of his own volition. “You—You’re pregnant.”

Jared shrugged. “Whoops… Guess forgetting my suppressants that one heat was enough… How ever will we hide it?” He asked, smirking a little.

“Well, luck is on our side – you’ll be due during mid-season hiatus.”

“Another December baby. How do you think everyone’s gonna handle it?”

Jared shrugged again. Jensen took the test and set it on the bedside stand. He dragged Jared close to him, grinding their hips together. Jared shivered, his eyelids fluttering for a moment before he looked down at Jensen. “You already knocked me up.”

“Why do you think I’m going this? Do you know how _sexy_ that is? Knowing you’ve got my pup—or pups—growing inside you right now?” He ground their hips again, smirking when he felt Jared’s cock thickening in his jeans.

“Jensen—We should get on the phones—“

“We don’t have to do a damn thing. You just found out today. Let’s enjoy it for a while before we hear everyone bitching.”

“They are gonna be pretty pissed,” Jared agreed, letting Jensen turn them and push him onto the bed.

Jensen stripped Jared’s clothes off silently, taking a moment to kiss over his skin as it was exposed. “What do you want?” Jared mumbled, his hands gently squeezing Jensen’s shoulders.

“Don’t care,” Jensen mumbled against his stomach. He paid particular attention to it, kissing and rubbing as he undid their jeans, “just want it healthy.”

Jared moaned when Jensen swallowed down his thickening cock, bobbing his head slowly along the length of it.

“Fuck, shouldn’t I be doing that to y—you?” Jared panted. Jensen pulled back. He shrugged a little, nuzzling against Jared’s balls before spreading his legs and running his tongue over his exposed hole, catching the slick already gathering there.

Jared shouted when Jensen slammed into his hole. He began to thrust into him without hesitation, picking up a fast pace that had Jared holding on for dear life. 

"Almost a shame I can't knock you up twice," Jensen teased. Jared whimpered, his cock giving a little jerk between their bellies. Jensen chuckled.

"You love it, don't you? Knowing I fucked you pregnant in just three days."

Jared nodded, bucking his hips up to meet Jensen's thrusts. 

"Wonder which knot took," Jensen murmured in his ear. “The first one, fast and rough where you begged for it? Or maybe when I knotted you while you were making dinner—when you had to cook with your come filling your shorts." 

Jared raked his nails down Jensen's back, his throat clicking before he could speak, "almost hope it was the second night-- Oh!" He jerked as he came, clamping down on Jensen's cock. Jensen slowed his thrusts, aiming for Jared's prostate.

"Oh? When we had that conference call with Dabb while we were tied?" He asked. Jared nodded slowly, his eyes screwed shut as his body twitched through his orgasm.

"You kinky little shit," Jensen said. He picked up his speed again once Jared's ass relaxed a little, slamming all the way in and feeling his slowly swelling knot begin to catch on his rim. 

He leaned down, nipping Jared's earlobe. "I know you got jealous," he whispered. "Watching the ladies carry my pups, getting all the attention. Now it's your turn, Jay. You're the pretty omega carrying my litter. You're gonna get so big and heavy and everyone's gonna find out _you're_ my omega. Not her—ou and me. Our pups. Our litters. I'm the one you kneel for with slick running down your thighs."

A second orgasm hit him then and Jared screamed. He spurted hot between their bellies, adding to the mess already there. Jensen leaned up and thrust in twice more before his knot expanded fully. He met Jared's gaze and slammed in hard, forcing his knot past the rim. They moaned in unison as Jensen came, his cock throbbing and twitching in Jared's tight ass, filling him. He slid his hand between them, running his fingers through Jared’s come on his stomach.

"You should know-- I'm gonna fuck you every night once you start to show," Jensen mumbled.

Jared laughed tiredly. "Can't get me _more_ pregnant."

"Don't care. I've been waiting a decade to watch your stomach grow with my pups. You have no idea how many times I jerked off to the fantasy of breeding you." 

Jared reached down, setting his hand over Jensen's. 

"Now you have. There's no going back... we're ready for this?" 

Jensen looked up, hearing the question in Jared's voice. He twined their fingers, the sticky mess not bothering them. 

"We're ready."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the comment moderation - they are still eagerly welcomed!


End file.
